


Sky, Relieved

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Almost More Storm Than Sky - Tsunayoshi's Adventures [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Flame Active Character(s), M/M, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Set after the upcoming Ring Battles inAlmost More Storm Than Sky, Yamamoto and Gokudera deal with Tsuna's 'tension'.





	

“Gokudera, Yamamoto, would the two of you _please_ go and deal with your Boss. His Flames are giving me a headache.”

He tossed something to his student's Rain. "You might find this useful for your mission." The baseball player caught the parcel reflexively.

Takeshi opened the bundle as he followed Hayato up the stairs, only to nearly trip over his own feet when he realised what the diminutive hitman had thrown at him. And the fact that he expected the contents to be used.

He closed the bundle up again, and concentrated on getting the rest of the way up the stairs, using his larger mass to crowd Hayato into their Sky's bedroom when he hesitated. Tsuna was on the futon, but didn't respond when the two of them entered the room. He wasn't asleep though, judging by the stiffness in his spine. He slapped a hand over Hayato's mouth before he could say anything stupid, and spilled the bundle over Tsuna's desk, before he turned back to where Tsuna was curled up.

"C'mere, Tsuna." he reached for his friend, and was gratified when the smaller teen rose willingly from the futon, and allowed him to enfold him in his arms. "All we want to do is look after you. May we?"

The face that was turned up to him was flushed red, almost feverish, but the weight of the Flames that pressed down on him said that fever was hunger, desire, not illness, and he bent his head to kiss cherry red lips. They were puffy and swollen where Tsuna had been chewing on them, but still petal soft, and if not for their difference in height making the kiss awkward, he would have been content to keep kissing the smaller teen all day.

But Gokudera - he supposed he should call the silveret Hayato, given the situation they were both in - was at his back, ranging, wanting too, and he had no intention of losing control of the situation. "Can we take this back to the futon, Tsu-kun?"

Rather than answering, his friend, his Sky, tugged him in that direction, and he took it as an affirmative. If it had been any further into the room, he'd have been tempted to sweep the smaller teen up, but it wasn't so, he turned his head instead, and raised an eyebrow at Hayato.

The bomber grumbled, but turned and closed the door, locked it, and crossed to where Tsuna's desk was to unload his pockets before he removed his clothes and chucked them on the chair. In the meantime, Takeshi himself had gotten Tsuna down on to the futon, and was working his hands beneath the smaller teen's clothing, enjoying the feel of warm, soft flesh beneath his hands.

Hayato slid onto the futon mattress with the two of them, and Tsuna made a needy noise, tearing himself away from Takeshi to demand a kiss from his right hand. He laughed, and nipped at the shoulder that he could reach before rolling back off the futon himself, and speedily stripping everything but his boxers. He also grabbed the lube and the plugs from where Hayato had left them before returning to the futon, and busying himself with getting Tsu-kun naked.

Or at least getting enough of him uncovered that he could probe gently with slick fingers, and test Tsuna's readiness to do this, to take them. The answer was not very; not that he'd expected him to be, but he was amused when he tested Hayato and found his body greedily accepted his fingers.

He smiled into Tsuna's hip, and slicked one of the bigger plugs in the bundle and easied it into the bomber. He didn't grumble, but instead bore down on it like a champion - if Takeshi found himself growing impatient with easing Tsuna open, he'd have to just have Hayato instead; he suspected the other teen probably wouldn't complain.

In fact - he slid back up the bed and murmured that suggestion in Hayato's ear, which earned him a shudder and a needy whine. His smile widened and he pushed the silver haired bomber back down the bed towards Tsuna's groin and took over kissing their Sky himself.

He could feel when Hayato breeched their Tsuna with his tongue, by the way Tsuna stiffened and pressed forward into him, but then he went limp, panting and the Flames in the room thickened further, weighing down on both of them.

With that distracting Tsuna from kissing him back, Takeshi instead slid down the bed, intent on Hayato and his greedy, welcoming hole.

"Brace yourself, Hayato." He tugged gently on the plug, delighting in the way the other Guardian clenched around it. Then enjoying the way it slid out with an obscene pop, which was accompanied by a whine that  _obviously_  was transmitted to Tsuna by the way their Sky bucked.

He pushed into the bomber, and it was slick and easy and hot and so fucking good that it was all he could do not to just thrust and thrust until the knot of tension at the base of his spine exploded and he got some relief, but. But that would be selfish, and he wanted it - this - again. And again and again.

Instead he forced his way deeper into the body beneath him and bit at Hayato's neck until the silvret lifted his head from where he was licking open their Tsuna to snarl at him.

"Maa, maa Hayato." Takeshi's withdrawal was slow, but he slammed back into the silver haired teen beneath him and he reached round to palm his cock, not surprised to find it slick and hard and hot to the touch. It wasn't hard to stroke Hayato with the same twist and flick that he used on himself, and he was rewarded with Hayato's body tensing and spasming around him and a palmful of cum. His uh, obligation to Hayato dealt with, he pulled him off Tsuna to rut into him until he came himself.

He licked Hayato's cum off his hand, it tasted saltier than his own. Probably from all the ready Ramen the other teen consumed; and now he had two limp bodies to play with. Sliding back up the bed, he slid salivia slicked fingers into Tsuna, testing how good a job Hayato had been doing. He found their Sky slick and open and ready, and that had him back at full readiness, hard, wanting again.

He pulled Tsuna up onto his hands and knees, and held their Sky up and repositioned him so that if his arms wouldn't support him he had Hayato to collapse onto. Then he pressed into Tsuna, and it was hot and tight and it was. Oh. He'd thought that Hayato had been tight and Tsuna's Flames thick before, but now -

He rolled his hips, rhythm coming easier now he'd had Hayato once, and set up a slow, easy pace that he could keep up for  _hours_  now he'd cum once, and then Tsuna was with him, pushing back on him. And then Hayato was back with them, reaching up to kiss Tsuna. The two of them had Tsuna sandwiched between them. Then Hayato was wriggling, trying to turn over beneath Tsuna, and Takeshi rocked back up on his heels. He took Tsuna with him to allow Hayato to do what he was trying to do, and was rewarded with Hayato spreading his legs and exposing himself. A grin curled Takeshi's lips, and he guided Tsuna into the silver haired bomber.

Tsuna and Hayato both hissed; Hayato from hypersensitivity from having already cum and Tsuna from the additional stimulus of having slick heat wrapped around his cock. He chased those sounds, shifting his angle until Tsuna's hole twitched around him, and their Sky lifted from where he was marking Hayato's chest to squeak and press back.

Prostate located he was ruthless, pressing pleasure on his Sky, and by proxy his fellow Guardian. By the time he's close to cumming again, Tsuna was moaning, oversensitive and Hayato was unconcious, fucked out beneath the two of them. "Once more, Tsuna, one more for me."

"Can't. Can't. I -" Tsuna whined, but Takeshi bit down on his shoulder, and that was enough stimulation for Tsuna to cum, and wring down on him. Takeshi filled him, and slumped over the two smaller teens, finally worn out.

He slid off the two of them, concious that he'd be too much weight for Hayato, and curled up with them, basking in the weight of satisfied, contented Sky Flames.


End file.
